Like Autumn Turns Leaves
by eddiebell69
Summary: On a gloomy August day, Edward Cullen stood in the middle of the road, watching as a black Mercedes drove off, leaving him devastated. When the summer begun, all he wanted was extra money to finally buy the car of his dreams. This is how he met the Swans, but it's also how he found himself in that unfortunate predicament. Rated M for language and adult situations. OOC/AH


This story was inspired by Ron Pope's song, "Fireflies," and was written for **tanglingshadows. **She's the one that introduced me to this song and the first person that believed in my words and me. Without her, I would have never had the courage to write, so for this, I thank her profusely.

I had initially intended to submit this for the TLS Angst Contest, but I didn't make the deadline. Looking back on it now, I realize that it was probably a good thing. This story was definitely not for that contest since it's not truly angsty, or at least that's what my pre-readers said. Having said that, I'd also like to add that this is probably the fluffiest and most non-canon story I have ever written. So yeah, it would definitely have tanked in the contest.

Any-who, without further ado, I leave you to read. Enjoy!

* * *

**Like Autumn Turns Leaves**

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters, but the rest is all mine – including Forks' sunny weather, Bella's girly clothes and Carlisle's brown hair.

* * *

**Forks, Washington**

**= 2001 =**

* * *

On a gloomy August day, Edward Cullen stood in the middle of the road, watching as a black Mercedes drove off, leaving him devastated. The ache he felt in his chest wasn't just from the exertion subsequent of having run futilely after it, but knowing it was only beginning to set the miles between him and Isabella Swan. Tears streamed down his face, camouflaged by the rain that fell from the sky - although, at that moment, he couldn't find it in himself to care if anyone saw him crying.

All he knew was consuming pain.

All he wanted to do was run, run, and run some more.

There were fifteen-hundred-and-eighty-four miles between Forks and Phoenix, Arizona, and Edward would have run each one following after that black Mercedes if he'd been able to.

But all he could do was wait to see what would happen next.

Well, waiting _and_ remembering how wonderful everything had been…

**=)O(=**

Edward sat at the cooktop-island in his kitchen while Esme, his mother, prepared breakfast for the family. Since Edward had an early interview with Charles Swan that morning, he was too nervous to eat anything other than Cheerios cereal.

"Now, don't forget that your father put in a good word for you, Edward," Esme told him, looking up from the pancake batter she was mixing.

Edward rolled his eyes as he swallowed a mouthful of cereal. "I know, Mom; I know. I promise I'll be on my best behavior while I'm at work."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, baby," she warned. "You don't know if you have the job, or not, yet."

"I'm gonna get that job, Mom," he said smugly. "I'm the best painter he's gonna be able to find in Forks."

They both laughed, and just as their physical resemblance was great, their laughter was very similar. Edward had inherited his mother's auburn hair as well as her green eyes whereas his younger sister Alice had inherited their father's grey eyes and dark brown hair.

Carlisle, Edward's dad, appeared at that moment, looking at him. "Are you almost ready, Son? If we don't head out soon, you're gonna be late."

Edward nodded. "Yeah, I was just finishing up my Cheerios."

"Alright, we'll I'm gonna head to the garage and start up the truck. You've got five minutes," Carlisle told him.

As Edward tipped his bowl, slurping the last of his milk, Esme shook her head. It didn't matter that Edward was sixteen-years-old, he was still a child in his mother's eyes, and these little moments proved her right. Setting down the bowl where she stirred the pancake batter, she walked over to her son and took his plate.

"I'll take care of this, okay? Now go and kick some ass," she said, leaning on the counter.

Edward chuckled, "Mom, you're not supposed to curse. What example are you giving your children?"

"Oh, shush," she playfully admonished. "You love it when I say bad words!"

"Yeah, but 'ass' isn't really a bad word," he teased. "If you'd said, "Go kick some fucki-"

"Don't push it, Kid," Esme warned. "Just because you're my favorite son doesn't mean you can get away with everything."

"_Your favorite son_?" he asked rhetorically, raising his brow. "I'm your _only _son."

"Exactly," she grinned. "Now get going or you really are going to be late."

"'Kay, Mom," he said, standing and placing a kiss on Esme's forehead. "Love you."

She grinned happily. "Love you, too."

Walking the few feet to their garage, Edward caught up with his father and got into their truck.

"You ready?" his father asked.

"As ready as I'm gonna be," Edward exhaled.

Carlisle nodded. "Okay, let's get going, then."

As they drove through the narrow streets of Forks, Edward admired the scenery. The sun was shining brightly, illuminating the trees that lined the street. It was the perfect picture of summer, and although the weather wasn't extremely hot, it was warm enough to melt chocolate that had been left out. Hopefully it would stay that way, because if Edward got hired, painting would be a much more arduous task.

Turning on the road, they passed Mr. Jenk's used car dealership. There by the window, was the blue 1967 Volvo 144s that Edward had wanted since he got his driver's license; it was the sole reason why he needed to work during the summer. As an early birthday present, his parents had given him three-thousand dollars, but he still needed twelve-hundred more to be able to purchase it. Carlisle had offered him a part-time job at the supermarket where he held a managing position, but Edward had refused since it would mean working for Mike Newton's family, and he already had enough reasons for Mike to tease him; he didn't need to add another one.

Looking at his father, Edward asked, "So, how do you know Charles Swan?" The man intrigued Edward, and all he knew about him was that he was an important attorney from Phoenix, Arizona, and had just arrived at Forks about a week ago.

Carlisle grinned, keeping his eyes on the road. "He was a good friend of mine when we were in high school, which was fairly odd considering that he was a senior and I was only a freshman."

"Had you seen him before he told you about the help he was looking for?"

"Not much," his father sighed. "Charlie hadn't been back here after his parents passed away. That's their home, you know - the one that he wants to restore."

Edward frowned. "I thought he'd just bought it?"

"You should know better than to believe the gossip that goes around here, Son," Carlisle said, shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Yeah, you're right," said Edward, shrugging as he turned to look out his window. "I guess I believed it because it's the first time that he's living there."

"Well, I'm pretty sure he has his reasons," Carlisle added. "And whichever they are, are none that concern us." With that, the discussion was pretty much closed, so they remained silent until they approached their destination.

"Do you think he'll hire me?" Edward asked, suddenly nervous. "What if he's interviewed someone else?"

"I have no idea, but if this job is for you, then you'll get it, Son."

Edward simply nodded, looking up at the house at the end of the road. Surrounded by trees, the redbrick building looked grand. At its entrance, a white colonial porch adorned the Victorian façade, which was lined by green shrubs and hanging ferns.

There was a small staircase that led up to it on each side as well as the front, and judging by its size, it was easily twice as large as Edward's home. It probably had five or more bedrooms, and now he understood why Charles Swan wanted someone to work full time throughout the summer.

Turning off the ignition once they'd parked, Carlisle turned to Edward, and said, "Well, we're here. Let's get your bike from the back so you can head over to meet Charlie."

Nodding once more, Edward followed his father to the back of the truck, and extracted his green tourist-bike. Edward turned to Carlisle, as he headed toward the entrance of the house. "Thanks so much for doing this, Dad."

Carlisle grinned sheepishly. "No problem, Son. Let's just hope you get the job."

"Yeah," Edward exhaled. "So, I guess I'll see you at home tonight."

"Yes, but go ahead and call me as soon you find out if you got the job or not," his father said, opening the truck to leave.

Edward acquiesced, resuming his path to the home's entryway. He set his bicycle by the porch's railing and walked to the door. As soon as his knuckles rapped against the wooden door, it opened, revealing a middle-aged man.

His physical appearance was haggard, making him look older than he probably was. His clothes didn't help matters, either, given that he was dressed in an oversized suit. There was no brightness in his eyes, only emptiness that reflected pain and longing.

It may not have been obvious to the casual passerby, but Edward had a sensitive soul, so it was clear as day to him. He idly wondered what could have been the cause behind the man's pain, and then he remembered his father's earlier words: it didn't concern him.

Feeling unfounded sympathy, Edward's lips spread in a small smile as he looked at the man. "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen; I'm here for an interview," he said, extending his hand to whom he presumed was Charles.

The man mirrored his actions, fixing his gaze on Edward. "Nice to meet you, I'm Charles Swan. Please come in."

Edward entered the house, briefly noticing the white wood paneling and cabinetry that expanded throughout it. Meanwhile, Charles closed the door behind them and then proceeded to lead Edward to the right, opening the door to his office.

Once they had both been seated, Charles began to interrogate Edward. "So, Edward, how old are you?"

"I'm sixteen, sir, but I'll be turning seventeen in a couple of weeks," he replied, swallowing audibly as a result of mild discomfort.

Charles took note of it, raising his brow. "Sixteen, huh? And why do you want to work during the summer when all the kids your age want to be partying?"

"Well, I'd like to buy myself a car, sir, and I'm a little short on cash."

"And your parents can't afford to buy you one?" Charles leaned on his forearms on his desk, quietly chuckling. "Although I wouldn't be surprised," he said, condescendingly. "What with your father working at a supermarket and your mother at the local high school as an art teacher."

Edward couldn't control the brief flare of anger that stirred inside him. Nobody had a right to talk about his family like that, but he refrained from lashing out, taking into consideration that he needed the job, although that didn't mean he wouldn't set Charles straight.

Looking into Charles' eyes, Edward said, "Actually, my parents gave me some of the money for my car as a birthday present, but they want me to learn how to earn my things. They've also been saving up for college tuition for both my sister and I. So, as far as money goes, I'd say we're doing all right, don't you think, sir?"

"I'd say so, too, Edward," Charles chuckled, liking the young man's attitude. "Which college are you planning on attending?"

"Cornish College of the Arts in Seattle; the same school my mother went to."

"Art, huh?" he skeptically asked. "You like to draw, or something? Or are you a painter?"

Edward sneered. "I do like to paint, but only houses, sir. And I actually play the cello, so I'm really looking forward to getting a music degree."

Charles didn't say anything regarding Edward's career choice, but his disdain was plain to see on his face. Not wanting to slip by making a mocking remark, he changed the subject. "Well, that sounds good, but let's get back on track, shall we? Tell me more about your previous experience with maintenance. Your father told me that you worked last summer at Mrs. Cope's country house?"

"Yes, sir; my friend Jasper and I worked part-time during the school year and then full-time during the summer. We did everything from small repairs to painting and landscaping, but we worked under Mrs. Cope's nephew's supervision, so he was the one that trained us."

"Well, that's good, because I do need someone who can take care of everything, although it's mostly painting. That doesn't mean the job is easy, though," Charles warned.

Edward nodded. "I never thought it would be, sir. Just judging from the size of your home, I'd be willing to guess that there are at least five bedrooms and two-and-a-half bathrooms."

"That's about right," Charles chuckled. "The house has seven bedrooms and three-and-a-half bathrooms. You have a good eye."

"It was just a pretty good guess," Edward said, blushing. "I compared it to Mrs. Cope's home, and it had four bedrooms."

"Okay, well, I like that you know what you're doing, so I'd like to hire you, but I want you to hear my conditions before you say yes, alright, son?"

"Yes."

"I want you to work for me full-time, Monday through Friday. And when I say full-time, I mean it. If you're going to work for me, you need to be dedicated to your job. That means no special permissions of any kind; take care of your personal business on your own time, not mine. In turn, I'll pay you six-fifty an hour. I know it's not much for maintenance work, but I'm also going to provide you with meals and you'll be insured in case of any accidents while on the job."

Edward smiled. "Okay, that sounds good."

"You'd be starting next Monday, and I expect you here first thing in the morning with your working permit, resume, and social security card, so I can take care of your insurance coverage and the legalities needed."

"Alright, sir," Edward agreed.

"Well, that will be all, then," Charles said, dismissing him.

"Actually, sir, I wanted to ask if you needed anyone else to help? I have a friend who's interested in working for the summer. His name's Jasper; he's the friend that I worked with last year."

Charles chuckled. "Actually, my son Emmett is going to be working with you, so I don't need anyone else for now, but thanks for offering."

"No problem, so I guess I'll see you Monday morning, then."

"Oh, that's another thing I forgot to mention," Charles said. "I won't be around much since I've got a new case and I'm prepping for a trial, but if there's anything you need, let Emmett know and I'll take care of it as soon as possible."

"Will do, sir; thanks again for the opportunity." Edward exited Charles' office and headed toward the door. Once outside, Edward walked his bicycle down the stairs and made his back home.

**=)(=**

The next Monday morning, Edward left his house very early. Anxious about starting his new job, he couldn't eat anything more than a pop tart. He rode his bike to the Swans' house and then locked it up on a staircase that led to the doorway. Knocking twice, he bounced from foot to foot in anticipation as he waited for someone to answer the door.

To say he was thoroughly shocked when a bulking young man opened it would be a huge understatement. And it wasn't because Edward felt intimidated by him, but mostly because he had never seen anyone like him before. The young man was taller than Edward, definitely much more muscular, but what was a clear juxtaposition to his image, was the mischievous smile and glint in his eyes. His dimpled cheeks probably aided him to charm many girls, too.

"You must be Edward, right?" asked the young man, extending his hand. "I'm Emmett Swan; Charlie's son?"

Edward found himself dumbfounded for a second, having presumed that Emmett would look more like Charles, although that wasn't the case. Emmett had clear blue eyes and strawberry blond hair, so he probably looked more like his mother.

Coming out of his stupor, Edward extended his hand to Emmett and shook it. "Yeah, I'm Edward. It's a pleasure to meet you. Mr. Swan said I'd be working with you."

"Actually, I think it's the other way around," Emmett chuckled. "I have no fucking idea of how to paint or fix something broken."

Edward grinned, shaking his head. "That's fine by me."

"Well, please come in," Emmett said, allowing Edward to enter. "We need to go shopping for supplies, so you need to check out where we'll be working first in order for you to make a list of what we'll need."

"Alright," Edward acquiesced. "Let's get started."

**...**

The boys went up the third floor to the guest rooms where Edward took note of which supplies they would buy first. Afterward, they made their way to Home Depot to buy various buckets of plaster mix, paint and thinner, as well as spatulas, paint rollers and trays. When they arrived back at the house, they headed to a utility shed that was behind it, and put away their purchases before heading to the kitchen.

The moment they did so, it seemed that the world stopped spinning and all the air had been sucked out of the room.

There, in the middle of the kitchen by an island counter, stood a striking girl. She was wearing a tan halter top and jean shorts that reached her mid thigh. Her hair was brown and fell down in soft waves, framing her oval face; her nose and cheekbones were lightly speckled with freckles.

Despite her beauty, there was something else that made her appealing, but Edward couldn't pinpoint what it was. From the gossip he'd heard in town, Edward presumed that she was Charles' daughter. Whoever it was, though, didn't matter much; she had wholly captivated him already.

When she looked up, Edward noticed that her eyes matched Emmett's, yet hers seemed to be somber. He guesstimated that she was around his age, maybe a little bit younger, but not by much. She blushed as she briefly locked eyes with him before continuing to dice tomatoes.

"Hey," she muttered. "Are you guys hungry? Lunch is almost ready."

"Starving, actually," Emmett said, walking to her. "What are you making, little sister?"

She shrugged. "Italian BMT sandwiches."

"Like the ones they sell at Subway?" Edward asked.

"Yeah," Emmett's sister replied.

"Nah, yours are much better, Bella," said Emmett, grabbing a tomato slice. As he chewed it, he abruptly remembered that he hadn't introduced his sister to Edward. "Oh, Edward, this is my little sister Isabella. Sis, this is Edward; he's the guy that Dad hired to paint the house."

"Hey," she said, waving her knife in the air in greeting.

Edward grinned. "Nice to meet you, Isabella."

"Call me Bella, please," she clarified. "Only my dad calls me Isabella, and sometimes Emmett when he's being a pain in the ass - which is most of the time."

"_That's not true, Isabella!_" Emmett teased, grinning.

"Uh-huh." Isabella rolled her eyes. "Why don't you guys go wash up while I finish the sandwiches, and when you come back, Emmett can set the table."

"Why do I have to do it?" Emmett grumbled.

Isabella raised her brow at him. "Because I'm making you your food? Duh."

Edward chuckled. "I can set the table if you don't mind."

"Really?" Isabella asked. "That would be nice, thanks."

"No problem," Edward told her. "I do it at home all the time."

"Your family is very lucky to have you," Isabella observed.

"I could say the same thing about yours," Edward countered. "I bet your cooking is delicious. Did your mom teach you to cook?"

A sad, faraway look crossed her face as she nodded. "Yeah, everything I know I learned from her." Sighing, she turned away from both boys and continued preparing their sandwiches silently.

Edward briefly wondered what would cause that reaction, yet he refrained from asking, knowing that doing so would be intrusive. Emmett then led Edward to the bathroom that was closest to the living room so that they could wash their hands. When they returned to the kitchen, Isabella was already putting together the sandwiches. After the table was set, Isabella asked the boys what they'd like to drink.

"I'll have a beer, please," Emmett quickly replied.

"Yeah, Emmett, I'm going to give you beer when, a) you're still a minor, and b) you're under my father's probation, and lastly, c) you're still on the clock."

Edward smirked. "I'll take a Coke if you have it, please."

"You're a Coke person," Isabella observed. "I like that."

"Thanks," Edward muttered, faintly embarrassed for some unknown reason.

"Well I guess I'll have Coke, too, if I can't have a beer," Emmett muttered. "Can't believe _my_ little sister is telling _me_ what I have to do."

"That's what you get for getting busted smoking weed," Isabella countered. "You wouldn't even have to be here if it weren't for that."

"No, I'd be here, regardless, Bella." Emmett shook his head. "As if I'd let you deal with all of this on your own."

Isabella bit her lip, looking down and shrugging. "Can we not talk about that, please? I'm having a hard enough time without it being brought up all the time."

Emmett walked over to her and hugged her, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "I know, and I'm sorry, but just remember that things are going to get better, okay?"

"'Kay," she murmured.

Edward had remained silent during their exchange, not knowing what to say or do, except being left to observe. As he did so, he realized that something significant had happened to them before they went to Forks, and it was probably the sole reason they were there.

Not wanting to intrude their private moment, Edward made his way to the table with their drinks and took a seat. When Emmett and Isabella finally joined him, nobody said anything about what had just happened. Edward grabbed his can of Coke and opened it, looking over at Emmett.

"So, you got in trouble for smoking pot?" Edward asked him.

Emmett frowned. "Yeah, but my dad pulled some strings, so I got off the hook easily. Although I didn't get out of that dilemma unscathed, since you can see that I'm working for free as punishment."

"Oh," Edward simply said.

Isabella smirked mischievously as she opened her Coke. "So, Edward, have you ever gotten high?"

Edward blushed, embarrassed by Isabella's question, but mostly from his answer. "No," he whispered.

"Really?" Isabella asked incredulously.

Edward nodded. "My friend Jasper and his sister have offered pot to me before, but I've always said no."

"Why not?" Emmett inquired.

"It's not really my thing." Edward frowned, hunching his shoulders. "Plus, living in this small town, it's bound to be known sooner or later, so I just refrain myself from doing something that'll eventually get me in trouble."

"You're a smart kid," Emmett pointed out. "I wish I would have had your lucidity when I was your age."

"You're not _that_ older than him," Isabella snorted.

"I know, I know," Emmett said. "But this kid here is like an old-soul, B; I can already tell."

Edward blushed again, remembering how he was teased by Mike and his friends over it, yet they called him a nerd instead. "That's what my mom says," he admitted.

"See? I wasn't that wrong," Emmett beamed. "I still have my magic touch."

Isabella rolled her eyes, ignoring her brother. "Well, old-soul, if you don't get high, what do you do to have fun around here? What does the _marvelous_ town of Forks have to offer for entertainment?"

Edward chuckled at Isabella's obvious disdain for his hometown, yet he didn't make any comment about it. "Well," he exhaled, "there isn't much to do around here. Unless you count the regional fair that's coming up in a few weeks, so you'd actually have to travel to Port Angeles or Seattle to go to the movies, or something like that."

"And do you do that?" she asked.

"Not as often as I'd like since I don't have a car yet, but sometimes when my sister and our friends go, I tag along with them," Edward replied.

"My dad said you were working to save for your car," Emmett said. "What kind of car are you planning on buying?"

Edward's eyes lit up. "It's a vintage car; a 1967 Volvo 144s, to be exact."

Isabella shook her head, rolling her eyes again. "What is it with guys having older cars?"

Emmett scoffed. "Um, we like them because they're fucking nice?"

"And fast," Edward added.

"Yeah!" Emmett boomed. "Edward knows what I'm talking about!"

Edward just chuckled, crinkling his eyes as he smiled.

"So," Emmett began, "what's your take on sports, Eddie boy?"

"That as long as I don't participate in them, everyone around me is safe," he teased.

Both Isabella and Emmett laughed. "Seriously? Because I think you just broke Emmett's heart," Isabella told Edward.

Emmett nodded, pretending to pout.

"I take it that you love sports, then?" Edward inquired.

"That's an understatement," Isabella snorted. "And don't even get him started on football, because he'll never shut up."

"Of course I won't," Emmett exclaimed. "What kind of football player would I be if I didn't live for my sport?"

Edward looked at him, perplexed. "You play professionally?"

Emmett nodded. "You could say that; I play College Football."

"My brother doesn't like to brag, but he's actually the quarterback for the Florida Gators, yet you wouldn't know that since you're not into sports," Isabella explained. "You also wouldn't know that Emmett would be in deep shit if my dad hadn't helped him get rid of the drug charges, which is why he now has to kiss our Daddy's ass."

"Hardy-har-har, little sister," Emmett grumbled. "You're very funny."

Isabella just shrugged, grinning at her brother before looking over at Edward. "Well, if you don't like sports, what _do you_ like?"

"Movies and music," Edward told her.

"Hmm, interesting," Isabella mused.

**...**

The rest of their lunch passed in the same manner having Emmett and Isabella asked Edward questions about himself. After they finished, Edward and Emmett headed upstairs where they began to prime the room they'd paint the next day. When Edward arrived home later, Esme was waiting for him to hear all about his day.

"So, how did it go?" she pressed.

"It was good." Edward shrugged. "I'm going to be working with Charles' son, Emmett, and he's a fun guy, so that's great."

"What about lunch? How was that like?"

Edward grinned, flushing imperceptibly as he thought about Isabella. "Lunch was great... _Really_ great."

This piqued Esme's curiosity greatly. "Is that so?"

"Yeah." Edward nodded. "Charles' daughter made us some delicious sandwiches, and she's going to be making our lunch for the rest of the summer, so I'm glad that I won't be eating take-out daily as I'd thought."

Esme's curiosity transformed into concern as she realized how captivated Edward was by the girl. Frowning, she said, "Oh, Edward, be careful, baby. I don't want you to get hurt, and judging by your reaction, that's exactly what's going to happen if you fall for that girl."

Edward looked down, embarrassed. He knew it was a long shot for Isabella to like someone like him, so he told his mother as much. "I wouldn't worry about that, Mom." He shrugged as he shifted his gaze back to Esme."Even if I did fall for her, it wouldn't lead to anything."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, baby, but I'll trust your good judgment," Esme said. "Besides, getting involved with your boss's daughter is just looking for unsolicited trouble."

"'Kay," was Edward's only dismissive remark before he left the kitchen and went to his room.

**=)(=**

The following week was spent in the same manner: Edward and Emmett would work on the house while Isabella cooked them lunch, and sometimes even breakfast. They would eat together and tease each other as if they'd been friends for years, and for that, Edward was happy and grateful.

Charles was hardly around, which seemed to appease Isabella greatly. From what Edward had noticed, there seemed to be a conflicting matter between them. As always, Edward didn't ask about it, yet an underlying curiosity remained.

It was during Edward's second week at work that he brought up his birthday. He cleared his throat nervously before saying, "I wanted to ask you guys something…" he trailed off.

Both Isabella and Emmett nodded at him, gesturing for him to continue, which he did.

"Well, um, my birthday's next Wednesday, and my family's doing a small thing for me… so, I guess what I'm trying to say is that I wanted to know if you'd like to go? I mean, it's okay if you don't want to, since it's at my house and all, but-"

"Dude," Emmett chuckled. "Relax, okay? Of course we'd like to go; right, little sister?"

Isabella nodded. "Obviously, but why did you wait to tell us until just now?"

"Because I was nervous?" Edward mumbled.

"Duh," Emmett deadpanned, rolling his eyes at his sister.

"Shut up," she said, as she playfully smacked him, "or you're gonna fluster Edward even more."

Emmett guffawed as he picked a tomato from his salad, causing Edward to join in the laughter despite the fact that both brother and sister were mocking him.

"Okay, so what's the dress code for this shindig?" Isabella asked. "Do we have to go all formal, or something? Because if it is, I'm gonna need to go shopping."

"Actually," Edward said, "what you're wearing now is great."

Isabella looked down at herself, as if noticing her outfit for the first time. She was wearing a simple, navy-blue sundress that had white embroidered decorations, and since she was a detailed perfectionist, her belt and shoes were also white to match.

Edward observed her as she did so, entranced once again with her beauty. He thought about how when Isabella smiled, her whole face lit up. As she looked up, she did just that, catching Edward's gaze.

"Well, if this outfit is good, then I know _exactly_ what I'm going to wear," she said excitedly.

"Girls, man." Emmett shook his head, rolling his eyes for a second time. "I'll never get what is it with them and clothes."

"At least your sister doesn't want to be an interior designer, which _somehow_ has something to do with fashion," Edward said. "That makes it so much worse."

Isabella's face lit up. "Is she going to be at the party?"

"Yeah, it's just going to be my parents, my sister and her boyfriend, and his sister, Rosalie," Edward told her.

"Hold up," Emmett said. "Is Rosalie the same chick from the diner?"

"Oh, here we go," Isabella teased, as she crossed her arms, shaking her head.

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked.

"It turns out that my brother has a huge crush on your friend," Isabella explained. "That absolutely surprised me since blondes are more his type."

"Brunette girls can also be beautiful," Emmett said to Isabella in a defensive manner. He then looked over at Edward with a pointed look, and asked, "Right, Edward?"

Edward nodded, looking at Isabella's braided hair before gazing into her blue eyes as he said, "Absolutely."

**-)(-**

"Happy Birthday, baby," Esme told Edward as she handed him an envelope.

Edward grinned, hugging her. "Thank you, Mom." Once he stepped away from her embrace, he opened the envelope that contained a birthday card; it was hand-painted by her, like she did every year.

"So, what time are your friends arriving?" she asked.

"I told them three o' clock, so they'll be here in about an hour," Edward said, shrugging.

"Oh, well, that's good." Esme nodded. "I'm almost done with the cake!"

Edward chuckled. "I don't know if one cake is going to be enough with Emmett coming over, Mom."

"I'm sure it will, and I'm actually really happy that they're coming, sweetie," she said. "God knows you need more friends beside Jasper and Rosalie."

"Mom, they're my boss's kids," Edward reasoned. "Even if we're friends now, that friendship wouldn't last."

Esme shook her head. "You never know, baby; maybe if you all continue to get along like until now, you can keep in touch."

"I don't know, Mom," Edward sighed, dejectedly.

"Oh, don't go getting all blue on me today, Edward Anthony," Esme playfully chided, hoping that the mood would shift back to its lightness. "And you better go take a shower before they get here."

Edward nodded. "That's what I was going to do right now."

"Before I forget," Esme said. "Please thank Charlie on my behalf for giving you the evening off so you could spend it with us."

"Will do," Edward said before heading over the bathroom.

…

About thirty minutes later, Edward joined his sister and their friends in the enclosed porch behind his house. Jasper walked over to him and gave him a one-armed hug. "Happy birthday, man; one more year and you're legal! Maybe then Mrs. Cope will finally hit on you without feeling guilty."

Edward laughed. "You're such a jack-ass."

"Yeah, but you know that's true," his friend added.

Rosalie whistled at him as she looked him up and down. "Whoa, don't you look nice?"

Edward flushed slightly, shrugging. "Um, thanks? Although I don't know what you're talking about." And he really didn't, seeing as his clothes were simple as always. Maybe the only difference was that he was wearing a red and black, cotton plaid shirt over his usual white t-shirt. It was either that, or that his black jeans were a little more fitted.

Alice grinned. "Yeah, Rosalie, what _are_ you talking about? My brother totally did not put extra effort into choosing his outfit. I mean, it's not like he wants to impress anyone."

_Oh,_ he thought as realization dawned on him. The reason they were teasing him had a name: Isabella. He briefly wondered if his infatuation on her really was that obvious, but their laughter was the only answer he needed.

"For your information, Mom bought me these clothes like a month ago," Edward grumbled, "so, whatever."

Rosalie decided to cut Edward some slack and dropped the subject altogether. She walked over to him, wrapping him in a hug. "Happy birthday, little man," she whispered. "Hope all your wishes come true today and always."

"Thanks," Edward said as he pulled away from their embrace.

Just then, the doorbell rang, announcing Emmett and Isabella's arrival. Esme ran to the door and opened it with a smile. "Hi," she said. "Thank you so much for coming, please come in."

Edward grinned as he looked over at Isabella, noticing the simple light-yellow sundress that she wore. As always, her flat shoes and headband matched, making her look effortlessly perfect. Isabella smiled, blushing slightly when their gazes met.

Emmett greeted Esme, putting his charm to good use. "Thank _you_ for inviting us; it's an honor to be here in your lovely home."

Isabella snorted. "Okay, Em, back off, or you're gonna scare Edward's mom away." She extended her hand to Esme, and said, "Please forgive my manners, I'm Isabella, and this here is Emmett, my thickheaded brother."

Esme giggled like a schoolgirl. "Please come in," she said. "We were just waiting for you to serve dinner."

Emmett and Isabella entered then, greeting everyone as Edward presented them to his friends. They all walked over to the dining room where everything was set up, taking their seats before both Carlisle and Esme served them dinner.

…

Throughout the meal, everyone had a good time. Isabella laughed as she saw Edward's bickering with the dark-haired boy he'd introduced as Jasper. Emmett kept using his charisma with Rosalie, whom pretended to be uninterested in him, yet she didn't fool anyone. Alice and Isabella smiled at each other, too, creating an immediate bond like the one Isabella and Edward shared.

Once they'd finished, Esme began clearing the table. "Alice and Edward, why don't you go ahead and take the kids to the porch? I'll be there in a second with the cake."

"Sure, Mom," Alice agreed. "C'mon, guys, right this way." She then led them to the porch and took a seat with them on their rattan sofa set.

"This is very lovely," Isabella commented as she looked around the porch, taking in the large windows that surrounded the room.

"Thanks," Alice said. "Mom and Dad made this extension of the house as a rec room for Edward and me when we were kids, but Mom uses it more for painting now."

"She paints?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah," Edward replied. "She's actually the art teacher at our local high school."

"She's the best teacher Forks High has ever seen," Rosalie added.

"Definitely," Jasper agreed. "Hopefully it'll be getting another Cullen to join their faculty in a few years."

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked.

Jasper raised his brow at Edward. "You haven't told them yet?" Edward blushed, shaking his head. "You're sitting next to Forks' own Pablo Casals and you don't even know it!" Jasper exclaimed.

Alice rolled her eyes, saying, "What Jasper means is that Edward's a very talented cellist, and because he loves music so much, he wants to be a music teacher."

"Wow, Edward," Isabella said. "How long have you been playing?"

"Since he was a boy," Esme said as she walked in with the cake, "and he's actually auditioning for Cornish College of the Arts next year. He's going to play Bach's Suite No. 4 in E-flat major."

"Okay, enough talk about music," Carlisle said. "Let's eat some cake!"

…

After they had finished eating their cake, Edward began unwrapping his gifts. Rosalie and Jasper gave him a gift card to The Warehouse music store, while Alice gave him a hard copy of Ian McEwan's _Atonement._ Lastly, his parents brought out a large box and set it in front of Edward.

"Happy birthday, Son," Carlisle told him.

Edward quickly opened it and gasped. "A Luis and Clark carbon fiber cello," Edward said reverently as he realized what was inside.

"Dude, like the one Yo Yo Ma plays?" Jasper excitedly asked.

Edward nodded, caressing his cello reverently.

"Music nerds," Alice snickered.

"I thought boys got that excited over porn, not musical instruments" Emmett muttered.

"Of course you'd say that," Rosalie told him.

Everyone laughed as Emmett shrugged since he wasn't going to deny that.

"That's why we couldn't pitch in more money for your car," Esme explained. "You're going to need it for college."

Edward walked over to his parents and hugged them. "Thank you so much."

"Just promise me you won't play Lux Aeterna on it, please," Esme begged.

Edward smiled sheepishly. "I can only promise you that I'll try not to; you know it's one of my favorites."

"Which song is that?" Isabella asked.

"It's from the _Requiem for a Dream_ soundtrack," Alice explained. "And mom thinks it's too dark."

"Oh," was Isabella's only response.

…

After all the plates had been cleared, Isabella and Emmett got ready to leave.

"Thank you so much for everything," Isabella told Esme. "We had a lovely time."

"It was our pleasure," Esme assured her. "Please come back whenever you'd like."

"Thank you," Emmett said, before looking over at Edward. "I'll see you tomorrow, man."

"Happy birthday, Edward," Isabella said, handing Edward a card.

"Thank you," he said, "for everything."

Once everyone had left, Edward went up to his room. Sitting on his bed, he opened the card Isabella had given him and read what it said:

_Edward,_

_My present for you is to grant you one wish._

_Pick whatever you want, and it'll be yours._

_I just wish that it has something to do with me._

_Love,_

_Bella_

**=)O(=**

Edward took her words to heart and asked Isabella to buy herself a bicycle. When she asked why, he told her it was part of his wish, so she complied and headed to Port Angeles with Alice the following weekend. When they came back, they brought her new bicycle in tow as well as a new collection of Keds in varying colors to match the sundresses that Isabella bought to fill up her huge closet.

The next Saturday, after Charles left for a conference out of town, Edward and Isabella headed to the special spot Edward wanted to show her.

They laughed as they rode their bikes, turning to look at each other every once in a while. Their destination wasn't too far, but it did take them about twenty minutes to get there since it was on the other side of town, opposite to the forest. Once they reached the entry gate at Mrs. Cope's country house's pastures, he stopped her.

"Is this it?" she excitedly asked.

Edward grinned. "Um... kinda, but it's still a little father in. And since I want it to be a surprise, I'm going to blindfold you. We're gonna have to walk the rest of way."

"Okay," Bella acquiesced, getting off her bike.

Following suit, Edward walked both bicycles to the gate and put a chain on them. He then locked them up and walked over to Isabella, slipping his backpack off his shoulders and opening it to retrieve a handkerchief.

As he folded it over, he stepped behind her. "Close your eyes," he whispered.

Isabella did as she was told, shivering lightly from his close proximity. She tried to control her breathing as her heart rate spiked, but it was impossible.

"What's wrong?" he whispered by her ear as he pulled over the blindfold and tied it. "Are you nervous?"

"Yes," she breathed, "nervous and excited."

Smirking, he said, "Good; I'm glad."

Isabella bit her lip, feeling uneasy about what she was about to do, but going forward with it anyway. She exhaled, and said, "Edward? Will you hold my hand? To guide me, I mean."

"Of course," he replied, taking her hand immediately.

Isabella trembled as he led her down a paved road, and after they'd walked for about five minutes, he stopped her again.

"Okay, we're here," he told her as he removed the blindfold. "Open your eyes."

Isabella gasped as she saw the meadow in front of her. There were wildflowers of various colors in it along with a large tree that stood on the side, creating a large shade under its canopy of leaves.

"Oh, Edward, it's beautiful!" she cried as she turned around to face him.

"So, you like it?"

"Like it? I love it!" she beamed. "C'mon, let's go walk through the flowers!"

Amazed by her response, Edward chuckled, following behind as she walked ahead. When she reached the flowers, she stopped.

"How do you know about this place?" she asked.

"I used to work here last year with Mrs. Cope," he explained. "She's the owner of this meadow and all the surrounding pastures."

Suddenly shy, Isabella looked down. "Have you brought anyone else here before?"

"No," Edward replied, tilting her chin to look into her blue eyes. "You're the only one."

"Why me?" Isabella inquired.

"Do you really need me to spell it out for you?"

"No," Isabella shook her head, "but I do wonder something."

"What's that?" he whispered.

"If you like me as much as I think you do, why haven't you kissed me yet?"

"Do you want me to kiss you?"

"Yes," she confessed. "I want that very much."

Without another word, Edward leaned into her, pressing his lips softly against hers. Isabella responded in kind, threading her fingers in his hair as they kissed once, twice, and thrice.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that," Edward told her, "probably since we met."

Isabella nodded. "Me, too."

…

"Can I ask you something?" Edward inquired, looking up at the leaves above them, as they lay beneath the tree on the throw blanket he'd brought along.

"Sure."

"Why me? Why not fall for someone like Mike Newton, instead?" It was something Edward had wondered for awhile once Isabella told him that Mike had hit on her when she'd seen him at the supermarket while shopping for groceries.

"I don't want to be like my mother," Isabella scoffed, closing her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked, baffled.

"My mother was like a Stepford Wife, Edward," she explained. "She played the part to a t: cooking, cleaning, being the perfect wife, but it wasn't the life that she wanted." She shook her head ruefully as she continued. "She married my dad without being in love with him, and she only did so because my grandparents pressured her into it. So, in other words, dating someone like Mike would mean that I'd eventually be following in her steps."

Edward wondered what had happened to Isabella's mother, and although he knew he was crossing a line, he asked her exactly that.

"My mother left my dad because she found out that he was cheating on her with his secretary. _God knows how long that went on for_," Isabella sighed, turning to face Edward. "My mom was never happy with my dad, yet she put up with the sham of their marriage for us, but that was the last straw… Sometimes I think that overtime she grew feelings for him - although I wouldn't say that she loved him - so when this happened, it broke her."

Edward turned, facing her as well. He pushed a lock of Isabella's hair behind her ear, and then asked, "Did she tell you this?"

"No, but you could just tell," she murmured. "Having a broken heart is a visible scar that everyone can see. It's like the scarlet letter that Hester Prynne was forced to wear – it exposes your pain and leaves you vulnerable to the world."

"Wow," Edward sighed. "You know your literature."

"Of course I do," Isabella chuckled. "I want to be an English major, so that is essential."

"Is that so?"

"Uh-huh, despite my father's disapproval," Isabella sneered. "God, I hate him so much."

"For breaking your mother's heart?"

"And for keeping me away from her," she said, as a tear streamed down her cheek. "Because I know, deep down in my heart, that my mom wouldn't have left me with him if she'd had the chance to take me with her."

Edward wiped away her tears with his thumbs as he tried to soothe her.

"Edward?" she said. "Will you kiss me again?"

Eager to comply, Edward aligned his lips with hers. What started out as slow quickly became heated once Isabella and Edward opened their mouths, kissing each other languidly. Harsh pants were exchanged between them as their tongues slid against one another, making them hungry for more. Their carnal urges were suddenly uncontrollable, causing them to kiss even more heatedly.

Breaking away, Isabella leaned her forehead on his. "I want you to spend the night with me, Edward… I want you to make me yours," she murmured against his lips.

"Don't you think we're moving too fast?" Edward panted.

"We only have this summer, Edward," Isabella reminded him. "So, we definitely have to move fast."

**=)O(=**

And that's exactly what they did.

Throughout the summer, Edward sneaked out of his house to spend the night with Isabella while Charles was out of town. They saw each other during the day while he worked and went to the meadow whenever they could. They tried their best to be cautious, though, since they didn't want Charles to find out.

Emmett fully supported their relationship and began one of his own after Rosalie finally relented and went out with him on a date. The four of them would sometimes hang out at Edward's house with Alice and Jasper, becoming very close with each other; they even accompanied Edward when he finally bought his car.

But as the summer was reaching its end, things began slowing down, causing an underlying desperation for them. This is what propelled Isabella to call Edward once Charles left for the weekend, wanting to see if they could go to their meadow.

Although Edward really wanted to see Isabella, he had a presentiment that taking an excursion wasn't the correct decision to make, especially because it was raining. Isabella wouldn't relent, though, and she finally convinced Edward to pick her up.

He left his home after telling his parents that he was only going to her house to check on her since she wasn't feeling well, and even though they weren't entirely okay with the idea, they said he could go but to not take too long. Edward drove fast but carefully, aware of how dangerous it was if he didn't. In less than fifteen minutes, he found himself in front of the Swans' home, honking his horn.

Isabella opened her door eagerly, wearing nothing but a simple, spaghetti-strapped purple dress despite the chilly weather. She ran out into the rain, hopping in Edward's car quickly. Leaning forward in her seat, she gave Edward a peck on his lips. "Thank you so much for coming," she said.

"Anytime," he said, grinning at Isabella before restarting the car and driving off.

…

The ride to the meadow was quiet; the low hum of the Volvo's engine and the rain in the background being their only soundtrack. Once they arrived, Isabella got out of the car as soon as it parked and she ran out into the meadow, careless of the rain that was soaking her clothes. Edward ran after her, fruitlessly calling out her name as she continued running. He stopped to catch his breath before he finally caught up with her.

"Will you stop already?" he said, frustrated by her behavior, although it might also have been because his clothes were now soaked, too.

Wordlessly, Isabella turned to look him in the face. She blinked away raindrops that blended with tears, because unbeknownst to Edward, Isabella was crying. A hurricane of emotions swirled inside of her; fear being predominant.

She cupped his cheeks, stepping closer. "Will you kiss me?" she whispered. "Please."

Edward nodded, leaning down to press his lips with hers. The kiss was soft, gentle – just like their first time.

Isabella wrapped her arms around his neck, closing the small space between them. She wanted to get lost inside him, to bundle up and take hold of the most sacred part of his heart, and never leave. Her desire was so strong, that she voiced it. "I don't want to go," she quietly sobbed.

Stepping back minutely, Edward looked down into her blue eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"I don't want to go home," she replied. "I want to stay here with you."

Exhaling, Edward shook his head. He felt the same way, but Isabella's departure was inevitable. Edward kissed her gently once more, before saying, "Don't think about that right now, okay? Let's just focus on the present. We'll have time to worry about that later."

Isabella nodded, knowing that they'd eventually have to talk about it at some point. Either it would be that day, or later in the week, since she was returning to Phoenix in two weeks.

Wanting to change the mood, she looked up at him mischievously. "Well, since we're not going to talk about that, will you do something else for me?"

"Anything," he breathed.

"Make love to me," she whispered.

Edward nodded. "Okay, but not here."

"Then where?"

"Let's go back to the car," he explained. "We can stay here if you want, but I'm not taking you in the middle of the meadow while rain pours down on us."

"Alright," she chuckled. "Let's go."

They ran back to the car where Edward opened the back door, allowing Isabella to enter first. She scooted all the way in, gazing at Edward as he entered and closed the door behind him. Not wasting any time, she grabbed his wet t-shirt and pulled him to her. Isabella kissed him fiercely as he sat next to her, parting his lips with her tongue.

Edward groaned as she moved to straddle his lap, never breaking away from their kiss. Her hands roamed his chest, making their way to the hem of his t-shirt. Isabella pulled it over his head, tossing it haphazardly over her shoulder, finally parting her lips from his. She threaded her fingers in his hair, tugging gently before kissing him once again.

Pushing Isabella's dress up her thighs, Edward revealed her cotton-clad sex. A load moan slipped past his mouth into Isabella's, as the scent of her arousal permeated the confined space of his car. He inched his fingers closer to her center, groaning as he felt the wetness gathered there. Pulling away from her lips, he made his way to her neck. Edward's lips peppered her neck with kisses before his teeth gently nipped Isabella's skin, causing her to squirm in anticipation, which in turn aroused Edward even further.

His hands snaked up to her chest then, roughly kneading her breasts, making her moan wantonly.

"Fuck," she whispered, rocking into him harder. "I want you, Edward. I want you so badly."

As he heard her words, he gripped her tighter, wanting to be posses her – wanting to be inside her already. Quickly, he lifted her dress over her head and tossed it next to him on the seat. He reached into his back pocket and took his wallet out, retrieving the condom he had stashed there. Isabella took it from his hands and opened it while he pushed his jeans and boxers down and she then grabbed his cock and quickly sheathed it with the prophylactic.

Edward gripped Isabella's hips and pulled her closer to him, kissing her roughly as he aligned her sex with his. Isabella cried out when he thrust into her, tugging his hair tightly.

"Oh, God," he panted, breaking their kiss. "Fuck."

Edward made his way back to Isabella's breasts, capturing one in his mouth and then the other. His hands wrapped around her shoulders, anchoring her to him while she rocked her hips against his. Isabella began moving faster, panting harshly as he looked up to her with hooded eyes. Edward quickened his pace, making his thrusts long and deep as he plunged into her over and over.

"Don't stop," she begged. "_Please_ don't stop… I'm so close… _Oh_."

Isabella's body shuddered as she clenched around him and cried out in pleasure from her sudden release. Tilting her head back, she held Edward closer to her while he continued rocking into her until he, too, fell over the edge. Only their pants could be heard while they came down from their high, wrapped up in each other.

After a while, Edward slid his hands to her face, cupping her cheeks as he placed soft kisses on her lips. Isabella smiled, returning the gesture.

"I love you," she murmured.

Edward smiled. "I love you, too."

"Will you spend the night with me? I really don't want to let you go tonight," Isabella whispered.

Edward nodded. "Yeah, but I have to go to my house first. I'll drop you off at your house and then sneak out when my parents are asleep."

"Okay, that sounds perfect," she said.

…

Once they dressed, they headed over to Isabella's house and parked in the front yard. Threading her fingers with Edward's, Isabella smiled as she they walked to the door, but her smile faltered as she saw the doors of her summerhouse open.

"Someone's in my summerhouse," she murmured, nervously.

Edward looked down at her. "What?"

"I said that someone's here. Look," she said, pointing in the direction of her private room.

Edward gulped audibly. "Do you think it's your dad?"

"I hope not," Isabella admitted, closing her eyes. "There are things in there that he can't see…"

"What things?" Edward asked although he was almost sure he knew. Isabella stored her diaries there, so if Charles read them, he'd know everything that had happened between them. Optimistically wishing that he was wrong, he let go of Isabella's hand and quickly walked to the back yard.

An overwhelming dread coursed through him as he was met with Charles, whom was standing in the doorway. His car was parked next to the summerhouse, so they hadn't seen it. Isabella finally caught up with him a few seconds later, yet she remained quiet to see what her father would say.

Charles raised his brow as he noticed her retreating into Edward. "Did you kids have fun at Mrs. Cope's pastures?" Charles sneered at them.

Edward blanched, realizing that Charles had indeed learned everything about them, but decided to play dumb instead. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, Edward, Mike Newton told me where you've been taking Isabella, so don't play dumb with me, Son," Charles warned him.

"_Mike told you_?" Edward murmured.

"Yeah, it turns out that you weren't as careful as you thought and he saw you. Plus, I know everything since Isabella has it written out in page after page on her journals."

"How dare you read my journals? You have no right, Dad!" Isabella exclaimed.

"You will not speak to me that way, young lady!" Charles lashed out. "I won't allow you to continue to disrespect me!" He looked over at Edward and pointed his finger at him. "And you, how dare you come into my house and take advantage of my daughter? You should be thankful that you're not eighteen yet, otherwise I'd be pressing charges against you for statutory rape!"

"He didn't make me do anything," Isabella cried. "I'm in love with him, Dad!"

"_Love_?" Charles sneered. "You don't know anything about love." He suddenly grabbed her by the arm and roughly pulled her to the side. "And now, you're going to do what I say."

"Let her go," Edward pleaded. "You're hurting her."

"You think I'm going to listen to you?" Charles told him. "Get the fuck out of my way. As a matter of fact, _leave_; go home, Edward, and don't ever come back."

Edward was warring with himself, conflicted about what he wanted to do. He'd never been an aggressive person, so he did not want to fight with Charles. On top of that, he was sure that if he did, it would just make things worse.

At that precise moment, Emmett arrived. "What's going on?" he asked, alarmed as he saw his father trudging Isabella along to his car.

"Isabella and I are leaving now," Charles spat.

Emmett frowned. "Why?"

"I'm taking her back to Phoenix so she won't continue seeing this wretched boy anymore." Charles shook his head. "And you should be ashamed of yourself for allowing this to happen."

"They're just kids, Dad," Emmett reasoned. "You're blowing this out of proportion."

Charles chuckled darkly. "You tell me the same thing when you find out that _your_ daughter has been sleeping around with the help."

"Don't insult Bella like that," Emmett said, irately, "and don't belittle Edward, pretending like he's not even here."

"I don't give a fuck about him," Charles said looking at Edward. "He can go to Hell for all I care."

Edward recoiled, shocked to hear someone direct themselves like that to him. Taking the opportunity, Charles pushed Isabella further away from Edward and closer to his car. He opened the door and spoke through clenched teeth. "Get in the _fucking_ car, Isabella."

"I'm not going anywhere with you! Let go of me," Isabella said, pushing him.

Charles was much stronger, though, so he managed to shove her inside.

Edward snapped out of his daze, rushing toward the car to stop Charles from leaving, but Emmett took hold of him and held him in place. He turned to look at Emmett, pleading him to intervene with his gaze. "Why aren't you doing anything?" he cried. "Let me go."

Emmett shook his head. "We'd just be making things worse, Edward. I'm almost sure he planned this whole thing, so he's not going to stop regardless of what we do or say."

And Emmett was correct, because when they looked at the black Mercedes, Isabella was crying but she was no longer fighting her father anymore. She looked out the window and met Edward's blurry gaze before mouthing the words, "I love you."

They both stood and watched as Charles started the Mercedes and took off, but as soon as Emmett let Edward go, Edward started running after the car. Isabella turned in her seat, looking at Edward through the back window, crying harder. It seemed as if the sky were mourning their painful moment because it began to rain again, but it didn't stop Edward from running. He followed the car until it turned down the road, standing in its center, watching as Isabella left Forks, leaving him devastated.

When he finally returned to Isabella's house, Emmett was waiting for him with Carlisle. Emmett approached Edward as he neared them. "I called your dad to come pick you up, okay? This is our address in Phoenix," he told Edward, as he handed him a piece of paper. "I'd give you our phone number, but Dad's probably going to change it when he gets home. Write to Bella so you guys can work something out, alright?"

Edward wordlessly nodded, walking over to his father. "Let's go home," he said.

"Son, what happened?" Carlisle asked, dismayed by Edward's appearance.

"Bella left," Edward whispered.

**-)(-**

The following day, Edward sat as his desk and began writing on a white blank page:

_Dear Bella, _

_There are many things that I'd like to say, and yet the only thing that I can seem to ask of you is to let me know that you're okay - that _we _are okay. I guess everything else is unimportant as long as you tell me that we can make this work._

_You once told me that thinking of being without me was too painful and something you wouldn't be able to bear. Well, I don't know about you, but that's how I feel right now: consumed with agony and longing for you._

_I will be waiting patiently for your response, but please don't make me wait too long. _

_I love you._

_- Edward_

**...**

And wait he did.

A couple of weeks went by and Edward didn't get a reply from Isabella. He wondered if maybe he hadn't addressed his letter correctly and that it had been misplaced, therefore she hadn't received it.

Desperate to know what was going on, he wrote again:

_Bella,_

_It's been two weeks since I last wrote you and I still haven't received your response._

_Please let me know that you're okay._

_I'm worried about you._

_I love you._

_- Edward_

When a third week had passed and Edward still hadn't gotten word from Isabella, he became even more frustrated than he'd already been. His mood had taken a turn for the worse as it was, and everybody had been able to tell - especially his mother.

"Are you _sure_ you checked the mail today?" he agitatedly asked Esme, pacing the kitchen as he waited for her response.

His mother sighed, putting down a dishtowel and a glass she was drying. "Yes, I'm sure, Edward. I already told you _two times_."

Edward ran a hand through his hair, exhaling loudly. "I just don't know what could have happened. It's been almost a month since I first wrote her, so she at least must have gotten it. I mean, Phoenix isn't that far. Plus, doesn't it only take about four days for a letter to arrive within the country?"

Esme wasn't sure what to tell her son. It was obvious that this matter was affecting him greatly, so she had to handle the subject carefully. "I don't know how long it takes, baby, but I'm pretty sure that Bella will reply to you as soon as she can."

"Yeah, whatever," Edward brusquely mumbled as he headed for the kitchen's exit. "I'm just gonna go to my room now."

"Wait!" his mother exclaimed. "You haven't told me how school is going so far. You were so excited about beginning your senior year, and now it's like you don't even care about school at all. Listen, I know that you're going through a tough time at the moment, but don't let it interfere with the other aspects of your life that you're so passionate about." Esme smiled ruefully as she gazed at her son. "You haven't played the cello once since Bella left."

Truth be told, Edward hadn't been interested in anything that wasn't Isabella Swan. Besides capturing his heart, she'd taken over his every thought. Nothing could console him, nothing could entertain him long enough to forget about her completely, and the impotence he felt at being unable to do anything regarding their situation was driving him mad.

At night, he would lay awake in bed, remembering everything that they'd experienced together. He wondered if it were possible that she'd forgotten about him despite all the memories that they'd created that summer.

_It's impossible_, he told himself. _She said she loved me._

But then he'd ponder if their love was enough? Enough to withstand this trial that destiny was putting them through?

Probably not.

And that's when he'd cry some nights.

He felt weak and ashamed whenever that occurred, so he tried to take hold of his emotions in front of his family, yet that was also taking its toll on him. School was another matter all on its own, because even though Edward assisted classes and paid attention, nothing was making sense to him intellectually.

Edward bowed his head, pinching the bridge of his nose before speaking again. "I haven't been able to focus enough to even _attempt_ to play, Mom. But you should know that since you can't paint when you're stressed out," he pointed out in an accusing tone.

Knowing that nothing she said would appease Edward, she let it go. "Alright, well, lemme know if there's anything I can do to help, okay?" she asked hopeful.

"Sure thing, Mom," Edward replied before finally leaving the kitchen and making his way back to his room. When he got there, he went to sit at his desk and began a new letter.

In it, he wrote:

_Bella,_

_Please tell me you love me._

_Not knowing anything is killing me._

_Love,_

_Edward._

**=)O(=**

The following months passed by without any word from Isabella, making Edward's patience wear thin. Everything was making him snap without a reasonable cause and Edward's relationship with his sister was being afflicted by the effects of his heartbreak. Whereas Edward used to confide in Alice before, he now closed himself off completely.

Nobody knew that after a couple of months, Edward had stopped writing to Isabella. He also never talked about his disappointment and the constant struggle that moving on as if nothing had happened presented. He took solace in his cello as he practiced daily for his impending Cornish audition, yet it was something minor in the grand scheme of things. To anyone outside of his inner circle, he was his quiet self as usual, so they didn't ask him if he was okay.

The only person that had an inkling of Edward's situation was Mike, and he made the mistake of pushing Edward's buttons one day after school. Edward was ahead of him, walking toward his car when Mike called out to him. "Hey, Eddie, what's wrong?" he teased. "You look like someone kicked your puppy or broke your cello bow _again_."

Edward ignored him and continued walking, yet Mike was persistent, so he followed after him. "What? You don't want to talk about it? I actually thought that fucking Bella Swan over the summer would help you be more of a man, but I guess I was wrong, since you're still a moping pussy."

Edward turned and walked over in front of Mike. "_What the fuck did you just say_?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"Oh, I think you heard me, _pussy-boy_," Mike spat.

"_Fuck. You._" Edward spat before lifting his arm and punching Mike in the face unexpectedly.

Taken aback, Mike was slow to react, which Edward used to his advantage. He grabbed Mike by his t-shirt and pushed him down until he was on the ground, repeatedly hitting him as he did so. Mike tried to push Edward off him, but it was futile; Edward seemed propelled by the fury he'd contained since Isabella's departure.

"I fucking hate you," he hissed. "It's your fucking fault that Charles found out about Bella and me. Only someone in your perpetual state of density would think that Bella would be interested in him after he told on her, because I know that's what you were fucking thinking!"

"You didn't fucking deserve her!" Mike gritted out, trying to push Edward off him.

"_And you did_? Just because you come from money doesn't make you better than me, Michael!" Edward yelled, seething in anger. As his fist connected with Mike's nose, a crushing noise was heard. Mike cried out in pain, twisting from side to side from it, but Edward was too busy to care. He lifted his arm and was about to punch Mike again, when someone grabbed him from behind and pulled him to his feet.

"Okay, that's enough, Son!" Coach Clapp told Edward as he pushed him in the opposite direction. When Edward looked around, he realized that there were actually a few students that had gathered around to watch their fight.

At that moment, Principal Banner headed toward them, causing the small audience to disperse. He grabbed his walkie-talkie and asked for the nurse to join him in the parking lot. As everything happened around him, Edward seemed to be in a daze, lost in flickers of a bloody scene unfolding behind his eyes.

**=)(=**

The next morning, Edward sat with Mike and their parents in Principal Banner's office. He'd called them in the previous night to discuss the boys' punishment. Esme and Carlisle sat by Edward, opposite from Mike and his parents - Mike Sr. and his wife, Karen - on the other side of the room. While it was apparent that the outcome of this meeting would not be pleasant, everyone seemed calmed.

Principal Banner cleared his throat before speaking. "Well, taking into consideration that Mr. and Mrs. Newton aren't pressing any charges for Mike's broken nose, it is my duty to give out some sort of chastisement since the fight took place here, and although I know it happened after school, it still took place on the school's grounds. Given the fact that neither Mike nor Edward have ever been in trouble before, a suspension won't be necessary, but I was considering that both attend detention-"

"Why do I have to go to detention when it was Edward that hit me?" Mike rudely exclaimed, interrupting Principal Banner.

Edward looked across the room to Mike, glaring at him. "Seriously?" he scoffed. "I wouldn't have hit you if you hadn't mouthed off on me like the fucking-"

"Edward, _that's enough_," Carlisle warned. "Don't push your luck, Son. You're already in enough trouble as it is."

Rolling his eyes, Edward slumped in his seat, unaffected. Esme shook her head, looking down to hide the few tears that streamed down her face. Karen looked at her sympathetically, knowing full well what it was like to deal with a problematic child. Not that Edward was problematic, but it seemed that he was acting out lately. In all the years she'd known the Cullens, this was the first time that Edward had caused problems, but she didn't know why.

"You should also rein in your temper," Mike Sr. told his son. "I'm pretty sure that Edward didn't break your nose because you were being nice to him, so consider yourself lucky that you're only getting detention."

"Whatever," Mike muttered.

"Actually," Principal Banner said. "Edward would be the only one going to detention while Mike works in the cafeteria afterschool. I've decided this because I know that putting them together would probably lead to another fight, or something similar." He adjusted his glasses and turned to look at both boys. "I want you to know that the only reason I'm being this lenient is because graduation is coming up. Also, this wouldn't look great on either of your transcripts, so man up and follow through."

"You can count on us to make sure that it happens," Carlisle said.

"Count us in, as well," Mike Sr. added. "If you're unable to reach me in case something presents itself, please call Karen."

Principal Banner smiled kindly at both fathers. "Thank you, gentlemen, but I don't think that will be necessary; right, kids?"

Edward and Mike wordlessly nodded, uninterested in the whole matter.

"Alright then, if we're all done here, we'll go ahead and take Mike home," Karen said. "He needs to rest for one more day."

"Yes, that will be all," Principal Banner said, excusing them. "I expect to see both boys afterschool tomorrow."

Mike Sr. stood as he said, "Once again, thank you so much for everything, Principal Banner."

"It's no problem at all, Mr. Newton," the principal told him. "I just hope that the next time we see each other, it's under different circumstances."

"I certainly hope so, too," Mike's father said before he and his family exited the office.

Just as Carlisle and Esme were about to stand, Principal Banner addressed Esme. "You look like you really need to rest, so why don't you take the rest of the day off?" he asked. "I can get someone to come in and cover for you, if you'd like."

"Are you sure? Because that would certainly be nice," Esme admitted.

"Absolutely," Principal Banner said. "I'll take care of it, so don't worry about it."

"Thank you," Carlisle told him. "I really appreciate it. Well, that, and everything you've done to help Edward."

Principal Banner smiled abashedly. "Like I said, it's certainly no problem at all."

…

As soon as the Cullens arrived home, Edward walked past his parents, heading upstairs when Carlisle stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked his son.

"_To my room_?" Edward scoffed.

"Don't give me your attitude, Son!" Carlisle snapped. "I've about had it with you lately. And what happened yesterday? _It's completely unacceptable_." Esme walked forward, trying to appease him, but Carlisle wouldn't budge."No, Esme, we need to deal with this once and for all," he said. "Look where we've gotten by not talking about what's happening with Edward."

"Dad, don't you think you're overreacting? I mean, yeah, I made the mistake of getting in a fight at school, but Mike totally deserved what he got."

"Of course I'm not overreacting, Edward. And it's absolutely evident that you're not taking into consideration everything that you're putting at risk here." Carlisle exhaled, pinching the bridge of his nose before he continued. "Do you realize that I could've lost my job after you broke my boss's son's nose? Or did you even consider that if Principal Banner had rightfully suspended you, you wouldn't be able to go to Cornish next year? They don't condone _any_ type of misbehavior, so all the work you've put into getting in would be wasted, and all for what, Edward? Over a girl that obviously doesn't reciprocate your feelings? I understand that you're hurt, and these things happen, but you _need_ to move on, Son."

Edward flinched at his father's honest but brutal words. They incited an overwhelming chaos of emotions where anger predominated, causing him to lash out. "And what are you going to do if I don't? Are you going to _ground_ me?"

"Actually," Carlisle said. "That's exactly what I'm going to do."

"And how do you plan on doing that? I don't even have a computer or a cell phone that you could take away because we can't afford shit like that," Edward spat.

"You will _not_ talk to your father that way, Edward Anthony Cullen," Esme cried out. "What has gotten into you? After everything he's done and given you, reproaching him is the last thing you have any right to do. You should know better than that."

"It's alright, Esme," Carlisle said. "It appears that Edward's lost his sanity, but we'll make sure that he learns his place again."

Edward refrained from scoffing at his father again, and instead said, "Okay, so what's my punishment?"

"You'll work at the supermarket with me until the end of summer-"

"No," Edward groaned, interrupting him. "Do you know what Mike's going to do when he finds out? He's going to torture me, that's what. And that alone is just going to lead to even more problems, alright?"

"Well, you're just going to have to learn how to deal with that without getting in any more fights," Carlisle warned him. "And I'm also going to take away your car keys."

"What… Why?" Edward stammered.

"You're not going to need it since you're only going to be allowed to go school and work, so you can ride your bike there."

"Dad," Edward groaned, "_please_ don't do that."

"I'm sorry, but maybe my doing this will help you." Carlisle sighed. "I hate to say it, but you really need to get your shit together, Son. This," he said, circling his finger, "needs to stop now. Your behavior is affecting everyone in this family, and that's not fair."

"Fine," Edward exhaled, pinching the bridge of his nose. He reached into his pocket and took out his keys before handing them over to Carlisle.

"Promise me you'll try," Carlisle begged. "If not for yourself, for your mother; you're breaking her heart."

Edward nodded, resigned. "I will."

…

That night, as Edward lay in bed, he thought about what his father had said. And although he was aware of how his conduct was affecting his family, it wasn't until his father brought it to his attention that he felt bad about it.

Unable to sleep due to the remorse that coursed through him, he grabbed his cello and headed downstairs to their enclosed porch. Once settled in his chair, he began to play the first strings of Lux Aeterna, mentally playing the notes of the piano that accompanied the song. As he did so, he thought of Isabella - of the bewitchment she had on him. He didn't know what had caused him to fall so hard for her, especially since he'd known all along that their love wasn't meant to be.

He remembered words that Isabella had once said as they resounded in his head:

"_We only have this summer, Edward…"_

Their love had an expiration date and he had refused to see it all along. He had refused to accept the fact that despite how much impact Isabella had in his life, her love was only available to him during the time she'd been at Forks.

It was over and done with; it was time to move on.

When he began to play the last notes of the somber song, he noticed a movement out of the corner of his eye. He looked around the room, noticing his sister standing by the doorway with her arms crossed, watching him.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Mom doesn't like it when you play that song," was her form of greeting.

Edward nodded. "I know, and that's why it's the last time I'm playing it."

"Really?" his sister asked, surprised.

"Yeah," Edward sighed. "It's time to move on to happier songs."

"If only you'd apply that mentality to yourself, things would get better around here," Alice said grievously.

"C'mere," he said, as he patted the rattan loveseat where he was sitting. Alice wordlessly walked over and sat next to him. He then looked over at her and said, "Actually, that's what I'm planning to do."

"Oh, Edward," she cried. "That really is good news."

Edward smiled ruefully. "I know, right? It's time to lighten up the mood around here."

"That's going to make Mom so happy, broody brother," Alice said, smiling gently.

"What about my nosey, little sister? Is that gonna make her happy as well?"

Alice looked down, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear as she nodded. "Yeah, that's gonna make her happy, too."

Sighing, Edward wrapped his arm around her, whispering in her ear. "I'm really sorry, Ali."

"Me, too," Alice murmured, sniffling. "I wish I could have done more, y'know?"

Edward shook his head. "Nah, there was nothing you could do. Everything that happened was on me; I was the one that had his head up his ass, not you."

Alice exhaled loudly, resting her head on her brother's shoulder. "So, what happens now?"

"I move on," Edward told her. "I'm going to try to make up for all the bullshit I've put Mom and Dad through; it's the least that they deserve."

"Okay," Alice acquiesced, "but what happens if Bella comes back this summer?"

Edward closed his eyes and sighed. "She's not going to come back, Ali. I may not know much but _that_ I know for sure."

**=)O(=**

Edward had been right; Isabella didn't go back to Forks, and neither did her father. The only one to return was Emmett, and he only visited Edward a few times since he stayed with Rosalie in Seattle for the most part of his vacation. Their relationship seemed to be going strong despite the large distance between them, and it made Edward wonder why that couldn't have happened with Isabella. Sometimes Edward also wondered if Emmett's relationship with Rosalie was the reason that he didn't visit him often.

When Edward told Emmett that he'd no longer been in contact with his sister, Emmett was surprised. He told Edward that he had no idea what was going on with his sister and their father in Phoenix since Isabella didn't really talk about her relationship with Charles. The only thing that Isabella had told Emmett was that she couldn't go to Forks because she had to go to summer school, which he now realized had probably been a lie.

That briefly unsettled Edward, yet whatever the reason for her lies was, it didn't distress Edward anymore. He'd moved past his heartbreak during the last months of his senior year by dedicating himself to school as well as his job at Mr. Newton's supermarket. On April of that year, he auditioned for a spot at Cornish, and finally got accepted at the college about a month later.

It's now been a year since he moved to Seattle to attend school and he only visits his parents on some weekends since Alice moved in with him at his apartment and he works at a public library. It's where he's at right now, cataloguing new books before they go up on the shelves. As he does this menial task, he thinks about Isabella for a split second, wondering what she'd think about his job.

Maybe that's why he imagines hearing her laughter, yet he shakes his head, reprimanding himself for even conceiving that idea. Sighing he grabs a few books and begins entering data in the library's main computer with his back to the front entrance. He's completely absorbed by authors' names until someone approaches him, asking for information.

Turning around, he is faced with three people. One of them is a young, tall and bulky tan-skinned man, the other is a tall, blonde older woman, and the third is Isabella. She seems to be in shock as she looks at Edward, blanching almost immediately.

Edward clears his throat, trying to act unaffected by her presence although he fails to do so. "I'm sorry," he says, looking directly into her blue eyes. "What was your question?"

The young man is the one to reply. "I wanted to know what I need to get a library card."

Edward reluctantly gazes over at him, and says, "Well, if you're a minor, you'd need to come in with a parent or legal guardian. They'd have to bring in a legal form of identification as well as proof of residency such as a phone or electric bill. If you're over eighteen, then you'd need to bring in those documents and fill out an application."

"Oh, honey, I am definitely not a minor, okay?" the young man says sassily. He then turns to the older woman and raises his brow. "Can you believe that, Renee? Paul would most definitely be doing time if that we're true."

Both Edward and Isabella flinch as they remember something that her father said along those same lines two years ago. Neither one says anything, but it's clear that they're thinking the same thing.

The older woman nods. "But see? I was right, Jake; you do look younger than you are."

"I would tell you what my secret is, but that topic is not safe for work, or prude settings," Jake says, waggling his brows.

Everyone laughs, including Edward, but as it dies down, an uncomfortable silence takes over. He clears his throat for what seems like the millionth time, and asks, "So, did you want to apply for a library card?"

"I don't have a utility bill yet since we just moved here, but I'll be back soon with all the prerequisites. Bella and I will just have to look around while Renee picks out her books, but thanks so much for your help, cutie." Jake then leans closer to the counter, gazing intently at Edward, whispering somewhat conspiratorially, "You don't happen to swing for the other team, do you? Because, boy, you are _fine_, and I could definitely use a little tour around the library, if you know what I mean..."

Edward shakes his head no, baffled by their exchange. "Sorry."

"Well, you can't blame me for trying," Jake huffs.

"Okay, that's enough of that," Renee scoffs. "Let's go look at the books, kids."

Isabella looks over at Edward and then at Renee. "Actually, I'm going to see if they have a book that I've been wanting to read," she tells them. "Why don't you guys go ahead and start looking for that novel you've been talking about?"

"Are you sure?" Renee asks.

"Of course she's sure, Renee," Jake scoffs, taking her hand and tugging it. "Stop being a worrywart and let your daughter socialize."

Edward's brows furrow together as he realizes that Renee is Isabella's mother. He also realizes that he was right when he presumed that Emmett looked like her given that Renee's hair and eyes match with her son's.

"Okay," Renee sighs. "We'll be over by the fiction section."

"Speak for yourself," Jake huffs. "I'm gonna be browsing erotica."

As soon as Renee and Jake are out of sight, Isabella turns to Edward. She bites her lip, looking down nervously. As she tries to gather courage to speak to Edward, he beats her to the punch.

"So, you live in Seattle now," he states.

Isabella looks up, nodding. "Yeah, but I went to Forks first… I went looking for you there."

"Did you come _here_ looking for me?" Edward asks. "Did you know where I worked?"

"Oh, no," Isabella replies quickly. "I spoke to your mom, but she only told me that you lived here; she didn't tell me around which district."

"Okay," Edward simply says.

After an awkward beat, Isabella gazes down, pulling the sleeves of her shirt down. When she looks up again, she looks so lost. "Listen, Edward, I know that you're probably wondering why I'm here, and there's so much I need to tell you-"

"This isn't the place for that," Edward says, cutting her off abruptly.

"I'm sorry," she mumbles. "I shouldn't have…"

"No, it's okay, but like I said, this isn't the place or time to have that conversation." Edward frowns, thinking of what to say next.

"Will you at least allow me to explain what happened?" Isabella asks, hopeful.

"Yeah," Edward concedes. "I think you deserve that much."

"Could you meet me at Pike Place tonight? We could have coffee at Starbucks if you'd like."

"Coffee sounds good, but I can't tonight; maybe during the weekend? I work late all week."

"Um, yeah," Isabella replies. "How about Saturday at four o'clock?"

"That sounds great." Edward nods. "I'll see you there."

…

On Saturday, Edward rides his bike from his apartment to the marketplace they accorded. As he approaches the coffee shop, he begins to feel unsettled. He briefly wonders how Isabella is feeling yet he finds out quickly when he sees her sitting inside by the window. Her right leg bounces as she threads her fingers through her hair and bites her lip. Wanting to put her out of her misery quickly, he locks up his bike and enters the café.

Isabella looks up just in time to see him approaching her table, so she sits up straighter and slightly smiles. "Hey," she says, waving. "Thank you so much for coming… I wasn't sure that you would."

"I almost didn't come," Edward confesses, taking a seat. "I wasn't entirely sure until this morning, but I reasoned that the least I could do for both of our sakes was to hear you out. So… here I am."

"Okay," she exhales. "Did you want something to drink first?"

"No, thank you. I don't think I could stomach anything right now. I'm a frazzled mess as it is."

"Yeah, me, too," Isabella agrees, but doesn't say anything else.

"So…" Edward prompts.

"I'm sorry, I'm trying to think of a way to tell you what happened without sounding selfish, but I can't."

"Why do you think you're selfish?"

"Because I chose my happiness over ours, Edward," Isabella confesses. "My dad gave me the option of being with you, or having my mother back in my life, and I couldn't choose you. I wanted to so badly, but I missed my mom a lot – you _know_ I did. And I was so stupid thinking that I'd get over you easily, Edward. I thought it wouldn't be painful, but it was; it hurt _so much_."

Edward nods. "I know; I felt it, too."

"I'm so sorry, Edward," she whispers, looking down at her lap. "I wish I could take it all back… I wish I could have waited to see my mother and not given up on us."

"If you'd told me what was going on, I would have waited for you, Bella, but you never answered my letters, so how I was supposed to know? I almost went mad waiting for you to reply."

"I couldn't risk losing the one chance I had to be with my mom, and I know my dad wouldn't have hesitated to take her away from me again." Isabella sighs, wiping tears from her eyes before she looks up at him again. "I'm so sorry I hurt you, Edward; please forgive me."

"Okay," Edward exhales, "apology accepted."

"That's it?" Isabella incredulously asks. "Is that all you have to say?"

"We could sit here for hours while I reproach you for all the mistakes that you've done, yet that would be useless," Edward tells her. "The truth is that we were both young and reckless, thinking that our actions wouldn't have consequences, but they did."

"I don't think I deserve you to be so forgiving with me," Isabella confesses.

"But that's where you're wrong," Edward points out. "Only God grants forgiveness, and I'm not God."

Isabella nods. "I understand what you mean, yet that doesn't make it any easier for me. I truly wish that I had done things differently… Sometimes I regret giving you that card on your birthday; it would definitely have saved us both a lot of heartache."

"Well, I don't regret it," Edward confesses, "but as I look back on it now, I realize that we weren't ready to be in that kind of relationship. We were just two kids playing to be adults. I mean, you were fifteen, for God's sake."

"And what about now?" Isabella asks sheepishly.

"What _about_ now?" Edward counters.

"Would you be willing to be in a relationship with me?"

Edward raises his brow, and asks, "Because you just moved to Seattle like your friend said?"

"We only moved here so I could be closer to you," she confesses.

"And that's really what you want? To be with me again?"

Isabella nods. "I'd really like that, Edward. If you'd give me another chance, I mean. Not that you have to, but-"

"I know what you mean," he says, precipitously stopping her rambling. "And the truth is that I don't think I can, well at least not until I really get to know you."

"What do you mean?" she asks, perplexed.

"Well, we can't just go back and jump into what we had, okay?"

"So, what exactly are you saying?"

"We need to start all over, Bella. Go out on a few dates, and then if we feel comfortable, we'll go from there." Edward shrugs noncommittally. "I can't promise you that it'll work, but at least we can say that we gave it a try."

"Yeah, that's true," Isabella says, nodding. "It kinda sucks, but that's what I get for screwing up the best thing I ever had."

"Okay, that's enough apologizing," Edward says, sitting up straighter. "You wanna make it up to me? Make me some of those delicious Italian BMT sandwiches you used to make for lunch for Emmett and me."

Isabella grins. "Okay, _that_ I can do."

"Awesome," Edward tells her, rubbing his stomach. "I missed those babies."

Chuckling, Isabella asks, "And when would I give them to you?"

"When you go over to my place for dinner," Edward explains. "That'll be one of our dates."

Isabella's eyes light up, reflecting the hope she feels. "I like that idea a lot."

Thing is, so does Edward, and while what he said before is true, he knows that their relationship will work out. He wasn't lying when he said that they had to get to know each other again, because while he fell in love with a younger Isabella, he now wants to fall in love with the beautiful woman that's seated across from him.

She's not the same person, and neither is he. That summer two years ago changed them completely, and now it's time to move on and grow. He knows that dwelling on their separation and the reasons behind it would be a waste of time, and didn't they already spend too much time apart as it is?

No, he will not dwell. He will take this opportunity and make the most of it.

* * *

**A/N: **I really hope that you liked the story! Huge thanks to **anahilazo81604** for pre-reading and cheering me on, to **aywoww **for helping me out whenever I had a beta question, and last but not least, to **Tkegl** and **Karen Ec **for making me the most beautiful banners!

If you'd like to check out visuals of the story and the actors that I visualized as my characters, please go to my profile for the link.

Also, in case anyone is wondering if I'm going to continue this story, the answer is no. I feel perfectly content where I've left both Edward and Bella. Besides, isn't what's next for them too predictable? Y'all know they're gonna get married, have five kids, buy a white picket house and live happily ever after, right? ;)


End file.
